


Just for the Summer

by Andro_Alchemist



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Human Names, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro_Alchemist/pseuds/Andro_Alchemist
Summary: When a boy named Felix, who can't take his eyes off his phone screen, has to stay the summer at a place with no cell-service or wifi, what will he do?! When he's there, he meets another boy named Toris who, in time, will know his most embarrassing memory's and deepest secrets. And as there friendship grows, a deeper feeling will grow too.





	1. Out to the countryside

(Felix’s POV))

"Heh your, like, totally joking right?" I said to my mom just as she told me that they're going to send me to my uncle's house for the summer. 

"No! We aren't joking, you need a break from the city! From technology!" My mom said to me, I immediately bring my hand to my pocket where my phone is, they ARE NOT going to take this away!! 

"But mommmmm" 

"Complaining won't help feliks! Now go get your bag packed, your uncle will be here soon..." I heard her say, not in a nice way, but in the 'I'm your mother and you will listen to be" type way.

"Fineeeeeee......" I dragged myself to my room and grabbed my bag from my closet, which I had to practically dig for from the large amount of clothes on the floor of my closest... I'm not ashamed at all.  
I make sure to pack all my necessities, my phone charger, my loads of outfits, my old stuffed animal that I had since I was a baby, my brush and hair ties, and so on. It was such a pain to zip it up, it was literally about to burst open, but I know it won't. 

I drag my bag to the door, and I walks back to my room to put my brown uggs on and my fuzzy jacket around my waist, which feels like I'm being hugged by the most fluffy bear ever. I heard a nock at the door, at least I think I heard one. I went to the door and opened it, seeing my uncle, uncle Adam, standing there smiling. He hasn't changed at all, he always has a scruffy face like he forgot to shave, and that nice smile. I like the guy! I do! But I just can't understand how he can live in the place he does! Well, that's where I'm going to be living for the summer.  
"Feliks! You haven't changed at all! Well, you're taller, your hair is longer, but still the same Feliks that I remember!" He opened his arms for me to hug him, which I did, I love his hugs since he's so much taller then me.  
I welcome him in and close the door behind him as my mom walks in. They talked for a little while before uncle Adam got up and told me we had to go if we wanted to get home before dark. I walk out of the apartment with my bag, Adam behind me as we walk to his car. I don't want to leave, society forgotten, no wifi!  
Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip was long, like, vary long. I started off with the view of the city, then the rural, then it slowly becomes nothing, a few ranches and farms here and there. The car ride was silent, I just sat there looking out the window the whole time. It was peaceful. 

"Soooo...ugh... Feliks! How's school?!" My uncle asked, glancing over at me.

"I guess it's going, like, fine I guess..." I didn't want to talk that much, so I ended the conversation with a quick answer. I could tell that he got the hint and left me alone. I opened the window to the fresh air, even if my blonde hair didn't agree with the wind. I quickly just put it up in a small bun. 

I closed my eyes to the wind and let my worries go, maybe I can help around Adams farm! I can more in shape I guess... Maybe have abs for the first time... Nah.

"When will we get there?" I ask, looking over at my uncle.

"About 15 minutes... You'll be able to see the near ranches soon" he said in his assuring voice, "I think one of them actually have a boy your age, maybe you can become friends!" I kinda just ignore him, words in one ear out the other. I didn't really care if there was a kid my age or not, I was planning on spending my whole summer in the barn with the horses and writing or something like that. 

We pull up into a long dirt road that leads up to a cute house, I'm guessing it's Adams,

"We're here" Adam said as he turns the car off and opens the door, getting out. I open my door and step out. Into. A. Fucking. Muddy. Puddle.... Great...

I walk to the back of the car to grab my bag then walk up to the house, 

"Your room will be upstairs, first door to the right" Adam explained as he opened the door, "make yourself right at home!" He said with his goofy smile.  
I head upstairs to the room and enter, it's boring. The walls a boring colour, the sheets a boring colour, the wardrobe looks nice though! Finally, I unzip my bag and start to unpack.

Again I checked my phone... No signal...


	2. Flames in the distance

(Toris' POV))

     That boy, at least I think it's a boy, coming out of Mr Adams car... Who is he?  
He sure dressed weird, fuzzy boots that he just got messed up, an expensive jacket, and a skirt? Yes, that's a skirt. 

      I lean on the fence of my family's property and look over. My view is somewhat obstructed from trees and stuff, and they were far away. The boy seemed to have blonde hair to the looks of it, down to his shoulders. 

        "TORIS!!! DINNERS READY DEAR!" I could hear my mother call to me from the house. 

        "COMING!!!" I yelled back, to make sure she knows that I heard. I ran, running as fast as I could back to the house. When I was running, I took my hair out of the small ponytail that I put it in earlier when I was working, helping father with the animals. 

     Soon I reached the house and could smell the deliciousness of dinner, the smell of bread, chicken, cooked vegetables filled the house. I walked into the kitchen and could see my father setting the table up and my mom making plates. I grab two plates and bring them to the table to help my mom, then make drinks.

        "What do you guys want to drink?" I look over at them.

        "Milk please" my father said, them my mom said , "water"

I nod and make glasses for them, making myself a glass of  apple juice. I bring the drinks to the table and sit down. Waiting for the 'ok' to start eating.

      The first bite is always the best, especially if you've been working all day and haven't eaten until noon. It had a bold, strong flavor, the spices on the chicken and vegetables made it even more delicious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     After dinner, I helped clean up and then headed up to my room. I walked over to my desk and pulls out a textbook, trying my best to study for the test that my father is going to give me in a week. As I scratch the graphite on the paper, forming letters on the information I'm learning, I hear the animals outside and... A loud bang? 

      I rush outside to see my parents out there as well. Mr Adams house was on fire.

"TORIS! TO THE CAR! QUICK!" My dad screamed, I ran to the car and got in, getting two buckets that are always by the door. My dad quickly drives us through the field to the building enveloped in flames. 

"Feliks! Feliks is still in there!" I hear Adam yell. At once, I run into the building.


	3. My Knight in Shining Armor

Feliks POV:

I was putting my shirts in the drawer when I heard a loud bang below me, I thought nothing of it so I continued to unpack. I finished unpacking and closed the drawer when I smelled smoke. Panicked, I run downstairs and see an ocean of flame. 

No room to get out, I could hear the muffles of my uncles screams and the noise of the flame. Sobbing, I run back up to my room to the window and sees a boy run into the house. I fall to my knees, I'm going to die, I'm really going to die, I thought as my eyes wept. 

I didn't really know what happened next. I know the edges of my vision went dark and I felt someone lifting me up, there hands under my knees and neck. I could nearly see there face, a boy, brown hair that's falling out of a messy ponytail, his face covered in soot prabably from coming up to save me.

Wait

This, beautiful boy, came to save me! Me! Feeling safe, being carried out of the building, it went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in warmth, slowly opening my eyes to see a blanket covering me, and a wet cloth on my forehead. Looking over to my side, I saw the boy again, sitting in a chair next to the bed I was in, fast asleep. 

I coughed as I sat up, coughing up black. The fire, I probably inhaled loads of smoke and soot. I try to make myself cough more, wanting to get as much of that disgusting black stuff out of me.

"Oh... Your up" I hear from the side of me, in a tired voice.

"Ya, sorry... I, like, totally woke you up didn't I?" Apologizing, I looked over at him, he looked more cute now without all the dirt on his face. His cheeks were still a bit puffy with baby fat, but just enough that I can see the lines of his cheekbones.   
The   
"It's ok, I shouldn't have fallen asleep anyway" the unknown boy said, rubbing his eyes and standing up. I stay silent. My throat hurt and so did my chest, It even hurt when I took a short breath in and exhaled.

"W-water?" I ask, in the way that it would hurt less, quite and soft. I could tell that he realized that he should have gotten one already, knowing that I would need one. He ran out immediately, leaving me alone in the unfamiliar room. 

When he came back, he had a glass with him with water, bringing it over to me. I took it and chugged the cool water down my burning throat. It felt nice, but the relief was temporary. As soon as I stopped, I felt like I was on fire again.


	4. Care

(Toris' POV)

    I tried the best i could! But he still seemed in pain. i wish i can do something to help... The boy, mr Adam said his name is feliks? yes, thats right. well, felks' hair, i don't know how to put it, its like my fathers hay that he's growing. the rolling fields of gold match this boys hair. 

"umm, is there anything i else I can do?" really, i want to help. But Feliks just shook his head no, "ok then... I'm going to go to bed" i got up, starting to head to the living room to sleep on the couch since i gave up my room to feliks who obviously needs it more then me. when i turned away, i felt warmth around my wrist, feliks' hand kept me form moving farther away. i turn back to him an saw tears streaming down his face. this was probably a traumatic time for him, and i knew, being his saver and all, would probably be most of his comfort right now. 

"don't go" he said in a raspy voice. i stood and took his hand between both of my own, walking closer to him and siting on the side of the bed,

"it will be fine... your safe... ok? i promise nothing will happen to you" i tried to say in a calming voice, looking him in the eye as i said it to give it proof and meaning in my words. Felids looked down, his wheat gold hair falling in frount of his face. he nods, softly, but still won't let go.

"just to, like, be sure..... ok?" he said, looking back up at me. i couldn't refuse, so i just smiled and nodded, but it make me more happy when he smiled back. 

    I made him lay back down again and cover him with the blankets. he almost fell asleep immediately. as for myself, i could feel myself getting more and more sleepy, so i take my hair out of the bun and layed down onto of the blankets, facing feliks who seemed to be having a peaceful rest. i closed my eyes, and at some point, just fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         i woke up rough, not wanting to get up, still tired... i never wake up like this, i always wake up ready to get to work. but right now, the bed seemed to be like hot water, the warmth surrounding me and the mattress under me disappearing. i kept my eyes closed, not wanting to face the reality of a sunlit bedroom, but rather stay in my reality where I'm in a warm ocean. but i had to, open my eyes that is. the illusion fell when someone came in, starting to talk to someone else. was that my father? who was that he was talking to? wait, why am i covered in blankets, i fell asleep on top of them last night! i open my eyes slightly to peek, it was my father, with a woman who looked a lot like feliks. i open my eyes all the way and sit up, rubbing the sleep sand away from my eyes, they both looked at me.

"oh, toris you're up" my dad said, walking over to me, i just look at the woman with the same familiar gold hair. "toris, i would like you to meet ms. Lukasiewicz" he said to me, kinda presenting her to me. she held her hand out to me,

"nice to meet you toris, I'm feliks mother" i took her hand and softly shook it, noting a bit to acknowledge her. " i heard your the boy who saved my little boy!" she said in a sort of happy tone, i could tell she was sad about what happened though. I smile a bit and nod,

"ya, it was the right thing to do, if i waited any longer, he would have been unreachable..." i said, to try to tell the story from my point of view. I look over to my father, "do you know what started the fire?"

"Mr Adam said it was a grease fire, he was trying to make popcorn"

"oh..." i said softly, the stupidest thing, risked the life of a boy who barely even got to live his live yet. why does this happen? 

    i found myself staring into space, i shook my head a bit and looked beside me, feliks wasn't there.

"wheres feliks?" i turn back to the two,

"hes in the living room with a doctor" his mom said, looking toward the door. i immediately got up and ran to the living room where i saw feliks and the doctor who lives down the road, also mother and mr Adam.


	5. Soot in my lungs

(Felix’s POV)

The doctor kept asking me questions and testing my lungs and stuff like that. It was totally boring. I was just answering another stupid question that I've probably already answered when I saw Toris run into the room. He seems releaved 

"say ahh please" the doctor said, wanting to look at my throat. I did what she asked and opened my mouth. she looked at my throat and nods, i close my mouth and wait for her diagnosis. but instead it was just more lame questions,

"have you had breathing problems before? asthma, lung infection" she asked. i was about to say no when my mom said a sharp 'yes'.

"when he was born he had some lung development issues, they had to keep him in the hospital for a month after he was born" she said, not looking at me at all. I just looked at her with a face that basically said 'wtf?'. She still didn't look over at me. Why has and never told me anything about this?! 

"Ah" the doctor said, I think she understands that I didn't know about this. I look over at my knight, he's still looking at me, he seems worried yet still relieved. I look down and cross my legs, hugging my knees. I just want to be ok. 

Toris walks over to me and sits beside me, "Felix... You ok?" He said, rubbing my back comfortably. I don't answer. I just lean into his shoulder and close my eyes. I don't want to be here, I wish Toris and I met at school or something and went to the movies and afterwards drive around just for fun, just like in the movies. 

Of course it didn't happen that way. I just HAD to get lung cancer or whatever this is that's wrong with me.

"Felix." The doctor finally said, still writing on the papers on the clipboard, "you have to stay out of the city for a while, you also have to get an inhaler and medicine to clear out your lungs." My eyes widen.

"whAT?!" I said, my voice still raspy. 

"It won't be that bad, really. I can't say how long yet, you'll have to have follow up checkups." She said. I nod, looking down again.  
I start crying.

"F-Felix? are you ok?" Toris said, a more worried tone in his voice.

"M-my clothes... They burned..." I cryed out, probably not legible at all because of my crappy scratchy throat. 

"I-is that it?" My mom said, smile a bit like its a joke. 

"It isn't a fucking joke mom! All my clothes are ruined! Even my boo-" I stop and cover my mouth, my tears making my vision blurry, "my boots... My favorite boots"  
Of course   
Worst day  
Ever


	6. He has to stay

((Toris' pov))

The doctor said that Felix has to stay here until summer ends, or maybe for longer. I told him that he can use my clothes since his was destroyed. And since their house burned down, my mom invited him to stay with us for the summer. Mr Adem will be staying with Felix's mother since we don't have that much room for two extra people.   
It's been two days since Felix has been told he has to stay here and he doesn't seem to know what to do.  
It's morning and I wake up at the time I normally do so I can help out with chores. I walk down the steps to walk to the kitchen for breakfast when I see Felix on the couch, sitting up and wide awake. I could tell he didn't sleep because of the dark bags under his eyes. 

"Felix, are you ok?" I ask, walking over to him, "why didn't you sleep?"   
He doesn't even look up at me, he just hides in the blankets instead. Nothing, no answer. Well, I just he was just in a traumatizing event and is somewhere he doesn't really know. So maybe it's just expected? I'm never good with this type of thing. 

"U-umm.... I'm going to go do chores.. I-if you want to come along to take you mind off of things?" I say, wanting him to feel better. 

"Do you have ponies" I heard him mumble from under the blanket.

"Well, we have horses" I answer, his head slowly peeks up from under the blankets all around him. Now I can clearly see the dark circles under his eyes as well as his messy hair. He also looks like he's been crying.

"Here, I'm going to make breakfast, I'll also get you a wet washcloth for your face. Ok?" I try to say as calmly as I can. He nods slowly.

I get up and walk to the linnon closet and get a washcloth, going to the bathroom sink and getting it damp with cool water, then bringing it back to Felix. He takes it and covers his whole face, almost hiding himself from me. I then get clothes that I think he would fit then bring them down to him as well.

"Thanks" he said softly, I could barely not hear. I smile a bit and nod, walking over to the kitchen and start making breakfast for my family as well as Felix.  
Pancakes  
Ham  
Oatmeal   
You name It.  
\-------------------------------------------------- 

After breakfast I can already tell Felix is feeling better. He smiled for the first time since he's been here, he also ate all his food. Afterward he couldn't stop smiling as he was dragging me outside to do chores.

"Where's the stables?!" He said loudly, looking around.

"It's over there" I point to a place across the felds.

"But that's, like, so farrrrrr" he wines playfully, I smile and look over to the ATVs.

"Come on" I bring him over to the vehicle and hop on, patting the seat behind me. "Hop on!" He smiles and swings his leg over the seat, holding onto my torso tightly. I turn the throttle and it starts to go, I make it go faster until it's the highest it can go.   
The smell of grass and the cool breeze is the best thing to wake up to. Seeing the blurs of crops as we fly past.


	7. Horses!

((Felix's POV))

I wrap my arms around Toris and smile, holding onto him tightly as he flys us through the field. I know i wasn't feeling the best this morning, but now I feel better! Toris is the reason I feel better. The wind in my hair, passing the crops at a blur, the fresh morning smell made me calm down more too. Plus we're going to see ponies! How could I not be happy?! The speed slows down to a stop and I let go of Toris so he can get off, like seriously, he has some muscle! I would like to see what's going on under his shirt!

"Felix, are you ok?" Toris said, getting off and holding his hand out to mine to help me get off.

"Yeah... Why?" I ask, taking his hand and hopping off.

"Your face just got really red for a second... I just wanted to make sure you're ok" he said with a smile, feeling my forehead just in case. Of course, that make my cheeks heat up more! It's also sweet that he cares about me.

"I'm fine" I said with a smile, he nods and walks to the huge barn doors and slides them open. My eyes open wide, they must have at least 10 horses!! I walk inside the massive room where there were individual little arias for each horse. It's, like, picture perfect, exactly how you would imagine it! The gold sunrise shining it's way into the open doors, as well as the dew drops on they hay.  
"Toris!! Toris!! Introduce me!!" I say as I run over to the horses. Toris laughs as walks over to me, pointing to each one as he identified them.

"That one is D'Artagnaan, he's the fastest of the bunch, even won us some ribbons! That one is Dylas, stubborn as an ass that one. Queniver isn't that one, she's beauty-" he continues to tell me all of their names and a bit about them. 

"I LOVE THEM!!" I squealed, running over to one of them and petting them.

"You like horses?" Toris asked, walking to me. I nod,

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?" I say matter of factly.   
\------

I spend more time with the horses while Toris left to finish his chores, but when he came back he looked smokin! Like he just finished a workout! 

"Finished with chores?" I ask, walking up to him. Man, I seriously wish I could just make out with him right at this moment.

"Yeah" he said quickly, wiping his face with a towel. My smile disappears,

"Are you ok?" I ask, not liking how unenergetic he is. He immediately smiles,

"Yeah! I'm ok"

"Seriously, what's goin on" I press on him, not wanting him to hide any emotion. His smile wavers and he nods.

"I'm fine." He turns and walks torwards the ATV, "Are you done here? Want to head home? I seriously need a shower" Toris laughs. I nod and hop on, waiting for him to get on before holding tightly onto him.


	8. Too Etherial to be True

((Felixs POV))

Toris and I were alone in a field, standing next to eachother with the sun setting on the horizon. I don't know why I thought that Toris was so handsome in this light, but he was. The way that the warm, gold light hit his jawline, the way that it lit his eyes up as he looked at him. The wind was just perfect as well, softly blowing Toris' hazelnut hair in the direction of the barn, the breeze also pressing the flowy fabric against his form, contouring the muscles on his chest. I could help but to admire him, to bite my bottom lip softly as looks back at me.

My heart skipped when he took a step closer to me, my legs feeling frozen but weak at the same time. Toris was standing infront of me, his hands, his warm hands gracefully moving to my waist and his other hand softly cupping my cheek. His face hovers close to mine, the seconds going by like minutes as his face slowly grew closer. His smell and warmth was prominent, like it surrounded me as I felt my knees grow weaker. Just as I almost felt his lips against my own,

My eyes open.

The wind, the warmth, the sent, it was all there. Why was I moving? What am I holding onto? I open my eyes more and still hold on, not wanting to fall off of any vehicle I was on. 

"...Toris?" I said in a soft mumble, my voice scratchy and tired sounding. That's all I could remember, right now, that torus was in my dream, not knowing what I was doing.

"Oh, you're awake" I heard the familiar boyish voice. The vehicle stops and the thing I was holding onto, the person I was holding onto, turns around, Toris' face smiling at me. My memory's from the dream come back with his face so close to mine, making the tips of my ears heat up as I look up at him. "You fell asleep on our way back to the house, I figured that you would have been tired by all the stress and stuff so I didn't wake you up. We've just been riding around for a while now.. we can go back to the house now if you want? Get you some water?"

I nod softly, squinting at the light of day. My throat did hurt, why did it hurt? It's scratchy, so either I did something with Toris that I can't remember, or..... oh yeah, the fire, the smoke. I cough once I realize this, wanting the smoke out of my lungs. When Toris turns back around, I place my hands on his shoulders and hide my face in between his shoulder bones on his back, wanting the comfort of him, my savior, and to shield myself from the brightness.


	9. Some down time

((Felix's POV))

We arises at the house just as someone else did, an older middle aged man wearing a tan button-up with matching tan shorts, a patch on his chest and his sleeve that said  "Postal Service." He looked over at us with just as much awkwardness as we looked over at him with confusion, his eyes glancing down to a small package and clipboard he had before looking back up to us. I looked over at Toris, this was his house after all, and I'm guessing he took it as something else because he moved to place me behind him, I'm not complaining of course, he's just too cute! 

"Is a, uhh-" the mailman stuttered as he looked back down to his clipboard, "- Mr or Mrs Laurinaitis here? They need to sign off on a package." Toris nodded, taking my hand as he took me inside with him. His hand was so soft yet so rough and callused, warm too, if only he wasn't only just leading me inside. Of course, I'm probably not in the best shape for that.

"Mom, dad, a package is here!" Toris called out as entered the house. He left the front door open, but made sure to close the screen door behind us. His warm hand left my own as he reached up to take his hair out,

"I'm going to go shower before dinner, do you need anything?" He asked me in the sweet voice that makes my heart flutter, which in turn, makes me have to cough. I hear Toris sigh, not out of of annoyance, but more a sigh of sadness,

"I'll get you a glass of water, and set you up on the couch," I recognized that smile from earlier, from in the stables and I asked him what was wrong, and he just gave me that smile. 

"Toris, after your shower, will you promise to tell me what was wrong? Ya know, like, from back at the stables.." I don't think he would tell me, and I was right, he was silent and kept his gaze to himself as he brought me to the couch and wrapped me up in all the soft blankets that were available to him. Toris left to go grab me a glass of water, and I sink into my cocoon of blankets as I look around. I caught the vary end of Toris' dad's and the mailman's conversation, just the polite thank yous before he closed the door.

"What is it?" I hear Toris ask from the other room, the same thing I was going to ask if I felt like I could speak without sounding like dying, or it hurting. His dad shrugs and pulls out a small pocket knife, quickly and efficiently slicing the tape that closed the box, then placing the box on the table and opening it. He looked right over to me once he saw what was inside, making me shrink more in the blankets.

"It's all the stuff the doctor prescribed for Felix," Mr.Laurinatis replied, taking out a few of those brightly colored orange bottles as well as a smaller box that most likely holds the inhaler. Now I'm completely hidden under the blankets. I hear footsteps walking over to me and I press into the blankets more, probably just looking like a mound of laundry on the couch. Well, that is until I hear the little tap of glass against the table beside the couch and I realized just how much my throat burned. I peeked back out to see Toris in front of me, reaching my hands out the top of the mountain of blankets where my head was peeking out and making a little grabby motion. I heard a soft laugh come from Toris, and it made me smile as he placed the glass of water right in my hands. I almost gulped down the whole thing, if it wasn't for the little drips that sorta missed and fell down my chin. He took the empty glass back and sets it down on the table,

"Ok, well, I'm going to go shower now. Will you be alright?" He asked as I sneaked back away in the blankets, just my eyes poking out. I nod, not wanting to give him to much burden or grief in asking for another glass, he needed to take care of himself too, and I was good for now. 

Once he was gone and I was just left with his dad, I look over to him and poke my head out even more, "What's wrong with Toris?" I ask. He is his dad, he must know, right. "I mean, He seemed really down and gloomy once he came back from chores, like, really gloomy. And he keeps refusing to tell me what's wrong" I explain, mr Laurinaitis looking up at me from the piles of scattered paper he has in front of him. 

"He's probably just worried, Felix," he answered, "He saved you, I bet he believes that your his responsibility to take care of. He doesn't want to see you hurt." This surprises me, and makes my cheeks feel hot. I didn't realize that I wasn't the only one to imagine him as my knight in shining armor, but he seems to take it way more seriously and prolonged. "I want you to start taking your medication tonight, better to start sooner then later. I think everyone will like to see you get better" he continued as he put his glasses back on and went back to his paperwork.

********************************

Toris told me that he normally helped out with dinner, but since I was here and since he made breakfast this morning, he was allowed to hang out with me instead for the the calm time before dinner started. He sat beside me on the couch, my head laying on his shoulder as he had a book propped open in his lap, Hamlet. It was actually quite adorable, he was reading it to me after I said that I didn't understand Shakespeare all that well and that's why I failed my literature class last year, except for each character he used a different voice (except for Hamlet, which he just used his own voice), and he stoped every few lines to explain to me what was going on. How could I not absolutely adore this boy? It's almost like god came down here, pushed us together and told us just to get married already. I wouldn't mind that.

"Wait, Toris-" I mumbled quietly to him for him to stop reading, I wanted to tell him this before I forgot.

"-Nor shall you do mine ear that violence, To- hmm.? Yeah?" He stopped mid sentence, looking over at me in a worry. I smile to him,

"Exactly. You're so worried.. you don't have to be, ya know. Like, it's just me! I'll get better" I said with my smile hoping that will help, and to let him know that I'm alright. He didn't say anything for a few moments and quickly looked down, then let out a shaky sigh as if he's been holding his breath for all of those long silent moments, then he nodded in a  sincere understanding, then looked back down at the book, 

"-Nor shall you do mine ear that violence, To make it truster of your own report Against yourself: I know you are no truant."


	10. Are you alright?

((Toris' POV))

Dinner was silent, other then when my dad told Felix to take his medicine, or when he broke out in another coughing fit and my mom showed him how to use the inhaler. I found myself unable to look up from my plate that I still haven't touched yet, unable to eat too. My head kept going back to when when we were sitting on the couch together and Felix stopped me to tell me not to worry and that he'll get better, my thoughts telling me that wasn't true, that if it was true he wouldn't be violently coughing as he did now, or wouldn't get those times where he would be unable to speak because his throat hurt so bad. 

"Toris, are you alright?" The silence was broken, by Felix none the less. I nod and just continue to push the food around my plate. He must not have been convinced because he reached across the corner of the table to take my hand into his, just looking at me for a few moments before going back to eating. I put my fork down and just sit there.

"Honey, do you not like it? I thought it was one of your favorites," mom said, making me just feel guilty for not eating the wonderful food she made.

"I just don't feel the best.. um-" I mumbled quietly as I looked up at her, then glanced over at Felix as I gripped his hand tighter, not really knowing why or what I was asking for out of him. Comfort, probably. 

————————————————————  
I stayed in the kitchen and dining room for a bit after dinner to help clean up, as I always did. It was no surprise that my mom kept asking me what was wrong, and told me that I didn't need to help if I really wasn't feeling to well, but I couldn't just leave her to do it by herself, cleaning up is a lot of work just for one person. Normally dad heads back out to heard the animals back in and close up the barns and coops, so I can pull my weight too.

When we were done, I headed back to my room to get ready for bed, at least just put pajamas on and start to wind down with a book or something. When I walked in, Felix was there, all curled up in my blankets, sitting up against my pillows, and reading Hamlet. As soon as I walked in he noticed and put his book down, I felt like I was in a bad 50s movie where the wife waits until just before bed to tell her husband that she thinks their marriage if failing.

"Toris, what's goin' on?" He asked, catching me off guard even though I was just asking that many times by my mom, and Felix already asked me that before. "Like, you're so quiet, and you seem out of it." So this is the scene where the wife confronts the husband about something, well, it is but it isn't..

"Nothing is going on Felix," I have to lie about something to make it so he isn't worried, quick Toris think, "I just-... found maggots in one of our fields this morning.. I'm going to start the process of getting rid of the maggots tomorrow, buttttt- I'm worried that it's already to far in."

"Toris you're an awful lier," he responded with a soft chuckle, making me look down and my ears go a bit red. "I told you earlier, you don't have to worry about me. I know you are." It was true, and now my whole face felt hot. I walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, looking down still.  "Tell me, honestly, is there anything I can do to convince you that I'll be alright? That you don't need to be my knight in shining armor; although on some occasions?? Yes please!" Felix said, well, more like appealed. He laughed as he said it, and it made me chuckle a bit as well, and I finally looked up at him. He did look healthy, other then the darker bags under his eyes, but his eyes were lively and happy, his gold wheat hair still shimmering.

"I guess you're right," I decided, a smile on my face that I couldn't take away.

"Right about my getting better? Or right about you being my one and only knight in shining armor," he had a big grin on his face and mischief in his eyes as he leaned towards me, but just close enough to make me flustered,

"Oh shut up!" I said with my playful laugh as I pulled away and stood up, my face presumably the reddest it could be with how hot it was, most definitely looking away from Felix so he didn't see my flusterednes. 

"Im'ma gonna go shower, goodnight my prince" he hasn't stopped snickering as he stood up from my bed and walked over to me. I felt a soft and warm kiss to my cheek just before he left, making my heart absolutely stop. It took me a moment to look up to him as I held the spot of my cheek in my hand, catching just a glimmer of his hair as he walked out of the room.


	11. To go have fun

(Toris' Pov))

I started work at around 4 am, and I finished at around 8. It only took me four hours, that's pretty good! I did rush a bit though, didn't put as much care and effort into my tasks, just did them as efficiently while still staying accurate. I was entering home just as my dad was walking out, he didn't say anything, just nodded to me as farmers do; it's an inside joke for the two of us. Right as I walked in, I felt trampled, jumped on and hung off of,

"Toris! Where were you?!" Felix laughed among coughs as he leaned on me, which was very inconvenient since I was in the middle of taking my off coat from the chilly morning.

"Just doing chores. I wanted to get them out of the way, I have an idea for something me and you could do today," with this comment, I saw his eyes light up. I worked around his arms as like one works around a seatbelt to take off my coat, then with him still draped over me I lean against the doorway with the best of my ability and start to unlace my boots.

"Wait, like, there's something else to do other then just wander around or read somethin'?! What is this thing that you're planning?" He spoke in a sing song tone, although his bed-head perhaps wasn't his ideal look for trying to be alluring, butttttt I can't say that it wasn't.

"Well there's a main street town just down the road, I was thinking that we can go and buy some clothes for you? I know that my clothes are probably a bit to bland for you, probably not your style, umm" I don't want to admit spying on him the first day he arrived to Adams house, how he was wearing his skirt and his fluffy boots. It's been about a week since we decided that Felix would stay with us, and since then he has just been wearing my clothes. I bet he would like it if he had some of his own clothes that fit his style better. He seemed absolutely in love with that idea, 

"OHHHH YES!" Of course, immediately after he yelled in excitement, he fell into a coughing fit, pulling out his inhaler and taking a deep breath between the coughs. Everything was fine though. As he was putting the inhaler back into his pocket, he leaned up and playfully kissed the side of my head, leaving me just as red and useless as it did last time. You should see the smirk on his face as he pulled away, letting go of me and quickly heading to the kitchen. 

"Mrs Laurinaitis! Toris is going to take me shopping today!" I heard muffled from the other room, as well as a soft muffled response from my mom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I got redressed in something more suiting for a recreational day, soooooo not really much of a change other then just perhaps wearing clothes that I don't wear to work in. And Felix got dressed as well from choosing what he liked from my wardrobe, having chosen a large stretched out sweater over all my nice new sweaters for some reason. Although he looked happy and comfortable wearing it, and that's all that mattered. As I finished getting ready, brushing my teeth and such, Mom putting Felix's hair up in a french braid and made him take all of his morning medications. I also grab my wallet as well as a bit of extra money I keep stashed in my drawer from allowance.

"Felix, are you ready?" I called out to him as I walked out of my room and into the family room.

"Yep!" He jumped up from the couch, he seemed like I just told him we were going to Disney world. As I walked to the door with a nod, he came quickly over to me and clung to my arm. I yelled goodbye to my mom who was probably making that horse harness that my dad needed.

"Soooooooooooo, like, how are we supposed to get there?" I heard Felix ask from beside me as we left the house. I didn't have the best set up for this, and hopefully Felix didn't mind.. I head over to the shed beside our house and swing open the wide doors, a wave of stale and dusty air hit us. Felix started coughing a bit, and let out a little 'gross' before using his inhaler.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that...." I mumble, making sure he's ok before I head inside, "Just stay out there, there's a lot of dust in here. — now where is it...?" I was sure my parents didn't give my bike away, did they? I definitely haven't used it in years, so perhaps they did? As I contemplated this, I saw a small flash of yellow behind piles upon piles of boxes, and I manage to move just the choice boxes in order to pull my bike out from behind them, "I found it!"

"What is it?? I can't see in there.." Felix acknowledged from outside, but he did seem confused. I glance over to see him squinting in here, I guess I did just kick up a bunch of dust, and it was dark.

"It's my bike," I answered with wheeling my bike outside. Just like everything else in there, it was covered in dust, so I take one of the rags that were hanging on the shed door and wipe down the bike just real fast; it wasn't perfect, but it was good enough. "There isn't enough space on the seat for the both of us, and I don't have those cool peg things on the back wheels.. soo I was thinking that you could perhaps just ride on the handlebars? I know it's a little dangerous, bu-"

"Like in the moVIES!?" I was interrupted by his enthusiasm. 

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh??????...?" I asked inquisitively, truthfully confused by why he would be so excited about this. He giggled a bit, was I making a weird face?? I was probably making a weird face.

"Yeah! Like in the movies!" He chuckled, leaning over the bike and playfully booping my nose, "ya know, like,-... like in those movies where-..hmmm" he seemed like he was having a difficult time trying to find words to explain it, 

"It's fine! I get what you mean," I try to reassure with a smile as I put my hands on the handlebars and swing my leg over the seat, holding the bike upwards and steady, "so I'm guessing you know how to do this?" I ask with my own little laugh,

"Don't tease me" he said with a bright smile, "but yes~"


	12. Out shopping

(Felix's POV)) 

I kick my legs up as we fly down the hill. I couldn't help but to laugh and smile as chill of the morning wind hits my face, looking back at Toris to see him looking around me, and having the same joy on his face. I'm thankful that Mrs Laurinaitis put my hair up earlier, after seeing Toris' hair, I know my hair would be flying all over the place right now.  
It's pretty much just fields everywhere, fields with small lines of trees in between, and one tree or two patched in throughout the fields.

"How far is it?" I had to yell in order for Toris to hear past the wind whistling past us. With the scenery that's around us, I'd be surprised if this town thing is a few miles away!

"Almost there!" He answered, out of breath. What? Almost there? How?! I thought nothing but fields were around us, but then I hear a sharp heavy loud whistle, definitely not the light whistles caused by the wind. A train. It caused me to jump a bit, making Toris laugh. "Hey! Don't laugh!" I just start to turn around to playfully glair at him a bit, but something catches my eye just as we start to peek over this next hill, something bright red.

I turned my head back forward, watching as buildings started to emerge from the top down. The tallest was a red church, then a navy library, then everything else started to show up, small shops pressed up against each other on either side of the street. It was like a small, baby home. Like, if my home city was a growing entity then this would be the cute baby version of it. Sidewalks emerged before the first building passed, and we rode on that sidewalk for a while, slow, sweet. This place is almost like a dream, like it shouldn't exist outside of a book or something like that. It smells of breads and other pastries when we pass some shops, some others it smells like stationary, leather, meat; one store was being repainted a nice olive, the nostalgic smell of paint filling my nose as we pass by. Entranced by the scenery around me, I didn't notice we pulled aside until Toris lightly tapped me, pulling me from my daze. I hop off of the handlebars, my butt being a bit asleep, but that's alright because that was probably one of the most fun things I've ever done in my life. I brushed out my clothes of wrinkles, then intentionally offset the stretched out neck of the sweater for it to hang off my shoulder a bit. I did that while Toris chained up his bike to a nearby light post.

"Are you ready? I have a couple stores in mind that we can go to, but if you see anything you want to check out just say the word," Toris checked as he walked up to me, putting his hands in his pockets, of course creating a perfect teapot handle I just had to hold onto. I skip up to beside him as he walks, lightly clinging onto his arm once I catch up to him. He seemed flustered again, perhaps even more flustered then when I smooched him this morning! Felix- 3, Toris-1 (I count the Hamlet thing as a point for Toris because that's to cute NOT to count!), I'm still winning either way!

We continued walking like that, like a couple of cuties, until something shiny caught my eye in one of the windows of the stores. It's a skirt on a mannequin, light pink, iridescent,

"Toris! Toris, we gootttttaa go in there! I want it I wantit Iwantit!!" I finally brought his attention to the beautiful set up in the window, "I NEED it IneeditIneedit!!" I can hear Toris stifle a laugh as I lightly shake his arm.

"Alright alright lets go inside!" And with his permission I practically dragged him inside. Seeing all the wonderful things in this store. "Ok, this store is sorta expensive so not so-"

"Good morning, how may I help you two today?" Toris was interrupted by a woman, a slight woman who was now suddenly standing right in front of us, "are you two young men here to buy something for your mother? Sister perhaps?" Her smile was patronizing, I hated it.

"For me actually." I spoke up matter of factly, stepping forward just a small half step to prove to her I won't step down. I've had to learn, through many errors, to not step down and to seem strong; that's the only way to try to prevent anyone from feeling like they're bigger then me.

"Oh! Um, well-" She wasn't expecting this I bet, it showed as her patronizing smile turned to a panic on what to say. I looked back to Toris, even his eyes were wide, he probably wasn't expecting me to be so outright as well. "- you will be able to find things about your size in that section that way." 

"Thank you miss." I extolled, giving her just a millisecond of that same patronizing smile she gave me before turning away and walking in the direction of the clothes that would fit me, firstly going right to that skirt.

————————————————————————————  
I've tried on practically the whole store by now, just having about two more outfits to go. A beautiful black skirt with a red velvet crop top; I don't really know if this fits my style though. 

"Toris, how does this look? I don't think-" I pulled the curtain back, and he wasn't there. I looked over to the side where the bench was, he wasn't there either. there were muffles coming out from the storefront, more angered sounding voices. I peeked around the corner from the dressing room hall to see a group of boys that I don't recognize, and then Toris. 

"Come on Ivan! He's fine, it's fine, we don't have to do anything!" A vary tall, lankier boy with these bent up wire framed glasses sitting a bit crooked on his nose insisted to a more brawny looking guy a bit shorter (but not short, still taller then most). He kept softly tugging at the wider boys sleeve to get him to stop, now I see that he's walking to Toris, and Toris looks terrified.

"Eduard, if you don't want it to happen, don't look." The boys voice was calm, perhaps even a bit upbeat. The other boy, Eduard, let go and backed away, a shorter boy with scruffy hair going to his side, mumbling amongst each other; then the littler guy looked to their leader,

"Toris didn't do anything wrong this time Ivan, please just-"

"He left m-.. he left us! He abandoned us, how do you expect me to treat him?" The kid they called Ivan, his voice sounded more upset now as he turned to face his two man gang. I didn't know what I was expecting other then what quickly happened next. As Ivan turned back to face Toris, his fist collided with his cheek. It happened so fast. The next thing I know, Toris is on the ground holding his hand to his face, and Ivan's hand was hanging at his side with his knuckles bloody and starting to bruise. He must have hit him hard.

Oh hell no.

Not to my prince,  
Not to my Toris.


	13. Prince defending the Knight

(Felix's POV))

My feet were now walking on their own towards this Ivan. No one messes with my Toris without also having to deal with me! It seemed like I caught the attention of the other two boys, I would hope so, a pretty boy wearing a fantastic outfit walking intently to their leader (and you BET i'm trying to be intimidating as FUCK) should catch some sort of attention. 

"Um, Ivan?" I heard the smaller boy timidly say, not looking away from me. 

"What.. what is it now??" And as Ivan was turning to face his small gang, I battlement ((a high kick in dance)) right between his legs, kicking him as hard as I could in the dick. It was definitely satisfying watching him fall to the ground, it was like it was in slow motion! I can definitely say that was the most badass thing i've ever done.

"Don't mess with Toris again, like, literally EVER again. Hear me???" I bent down a bit to Ivan to talk to him, his two buddy's seemingly frozen in their place. I just heard a soft mumble along with a nod coming from Ivan, "great! I hope we can put this behind us so that, if we do see each other again, I don't do anything worse" I whisper to him, unable to hold back a grin because, again, one of the most badass things i've ever done. 

I stand up and quickly make my way over to Toris, who was just looking at me in awe; well, the most he could with that swollen black eye.

"How did you do that??"

"I'm in ballet. You know how strong your abs and legs have to be to stand on point for a whole show?!" I mentioned with a chuckle as I help my lovely prince up from the floor, just as the other two were helping Ivan. I glair back to the bully, and to his friends because how dare they not try to hold him back! 

"I-I'm not scared of you" Ivan said as he was trying to regain his composure. 

"Well you sure do sound scared of me!" Why does he carry that fake confidence and that fake strength, it just hurts people. "Now If you excuse us, I'm gonna continue shopping." I said to the group of three, taking Toris' hand and leading him back to the dressing room hallway. Finally safe again,

"I'm alr-"

"Oh my god Toris are you ok??" I accidentally interrupt as I take his cheeks into my hands to examine the harm that was caused to him. "I know you're saying your ok, but-" his eye was swollen, and turning a dark blue and maroon. He even had a split eyebrow, it's not deep so it isn't that bad, but still. "If you want, we can just pay for the things right now and we can get you home?" 

"Nah, I'm fine! You can finish your shopping" his smile was so soft, looking at me with these kind eyes, making my heart absolutely melt. 

There was an awkward silence then, of me just holding his face in my hands, both of us wondering if the other is ok. After a moment, Toris looks down a bit in his cute awkwardness, making me smile, but then I felt his hands resting on my waist. Now it was the two of us holding onto each other in the quiet moment. When I felt his hands ever so slightly on my waist, like he was scared to hold me any more then he would a delicate flower, I decided that this is the best moment to try this.

I kissed him.

I kissed him right on his lips. It was just a soft and innocent thing, my lips just resting on his, until he kissed me back. My chest fluttered at the feeling of Toris' chapped lips gently glide across my own. Time was in standstill, us two were the only people in the universe. The awkwardness of the silence turned to a bliss, i'm so happy he feels the same way. But of course, even the most perfect of moments cannot last forever. I was the one to pull away first, knowing that if we didn't stop then we'd probably get caught, and i don't know how Toris feels about being outed like that. 

"Nah, I don't need to finish my shopping, I already got enough for today. We can just go home and you can read me more Shakespeare or somthin" I appealed to my prince, softly booping his nose as I beamed with delight over the exchange we just shared. I pulled away softly from Toris to go change into my clothes.

"W-wait, so you're not- we're not going to talk about-" he seemed absolutely frozen, his cheeks and ears a solid blush red. 

"Nope~! At least not now in a public space where people can hear us talking about- how we just kisssssseeedd!" whispering the last part, I saw him starting to fidget with his nails, his eyes wide with his deep blush. Cute~ 

I quickly changed, and Toris bought the things I had picked out. The ride home was quiet too, but a peaceful soft quiet that rarely happens; my hands rested on his as he steered and as I steadied myself on the handlebars. We got home just at the beginning of sunset, Toris going to put his bike away as I headed inside to put my stuff away.

"Welcome back! Find what you were looking for?" Mrs Laurinaitis welcomed as I walked in. All I could imagine was kissing Toris, and I know that's not what she meant by finding what i was looking for, but hot damn! 

"Yep!!" I answered simple and right to the point, "oh and also, there was a little scuffle  at the store between Toris, myself, and this bully." Just as I was explaining it, Toris walked in, and i took his hand to to lead him to the bathroom to patch him up, "nothing to worry about though!"

I sat him down on the closed toilet, looking through the cabinets for things to use to clean up the small amount of blood that dripped down his face from his eyebrow.

"I'm fine Felix, really. I've cleaned up things like this before myself, it's ok" 

"Hell no it isn't, i'm doin this! Where's your peroxide" this time I'll be his knight in shining armor.


	14. Let Your Mind Free

(Toris’ POV)

It stung when Felix put the cotton dampened with hydrogen peroxide on my wound, the burning deep, my eye watering from the pain that was right above it. I kept my gaze upwards though, to Felix, how he was so focused on patching me up; he had his tongue sticking out a little in his concentration, his eyebrows furrowed together, not breaking eye contact from what he was doing. Well, didn't break eye contact until he quickly glanced down at me to see that I was looking at him. He did sorta like a double take, saw me looking at him in the first millisecond glance but didn't register it until another millisecond later, when he looked back down to me with a joyous dorky smile on his face,

"Whatcha lookin at??" He asked with a soft chuckle. My eyes stayed fixed on his, but his seemed to venture my face as his smile just grew; I felt my smile growing too.

"So, after this- earlier at the store you said you didn't want to discuss it since we were in public- but, what about now?" His joyous smile turned mischievous, and he went back to his unwavering attention to my eyebrow where it split. I would vary much like to talk about what happened, well, perhaps I'd get a little flustered while talking about it- ok, a lot flustered- but I would like to know Felix's thought process and how similar it is to mine.

"Although as much as I'd love to discuss it, like, trust me, I definitely would. I also recall me saying that you would read me some more Shakespeare when we got home, not us talking about- well, yaknow" he looked down at me and gave just a soft wink before going to throw away the bloody towels he was using. Did that count as flirting? "Annnyyyywwwaaayyyyy- if we did talk about something that happened earlier today, the kiss wouldn't be first on my list of topics, Ivan and his little gang is." My heart stoped for a quick moment when I heard his hushed voice practically ask me to talk about what happened earlier. This is something I don't even tell my parents, not to the full extent anyways; but Felix is different, I should be able to tell him..

"Yeah? I mean, sure." I drop my eyes from him, looking down at my hands, playing with my nails in fidget.

"Toris. Dear.. I know you might not want to talk about it, and I don't want you to feel forced, but-" Felix's voice was so soft, sweet. He kneeled down in front of me and took his own bruised hand into mine as he looked at up to me. I cant keep my ears from going hot red, him calling me dear seemed so warm in my heart. "-but- like... have you ever told anyone about whats going on? Maybe it'll help you feel better to tell someone? And I'm here, all ears"

"Maybe we can go somewhere else to talk about it?" I didn't feel all to comfortable sprawling my whole story and insecurities in the hallway bathroom. "Perhaps we can talk about it in my room. If we could go to the stable or something- I don't know."

"Your room is fine. The stable is too far away, it's dark out." Felix stood up and I felt his warm, soft lips against my forehead. I couldn't help myself but to lean against the comforting smooch, closing my eyes even as Felix pulls away, "come on Toris" he softly tugged on my hand, and I stood up to walk with him. I guess he didn't need to keep holding my hand as walked down the hall to my room, it helped though, I'm sure he realizes that. When we reached my room, he closed the door and walked over to my bed. I was confused at first, he climbed on the bed on top of the covers and laid down; I only realized what he wanted when he then held his arms up for me. I climb onto the bed beside him, and he instantly clings onto me in a tight and warm hold, the same comfort that the small kiss to my forehead earlier washed over me again.

"When do you want me to start?" I had no idea where to start, how to start, if this is even a good time to start. I just bury my face against his loose golden hair and hope that this anxiety will wash away.

"Now is alright." I felt him tracing small little squiggles on my back, still keeping me close to him, "Maybe you can start with telling me who Ivan is? Or maybe how you and Ivan turned into this awful situation?"

"I guess it started four years ago? I mean, Ivan and I, as well as Eduard and Raivis, we were all friends before. But then Ivan started getting really bossy and controlling and- well- four years ago I told him I couldn't stay if he continued treating us like that. He kept doing it, I left." I'm actually sort of surprised with how kept together I stayed, not even any heat swelling in my face for oncoming tears. "He's never stopped treating Eduard or Raivis like shit, even after I left. He never stoped treating me like shit either, says I 'betrayed them' or whatever.." I couldn't help but to chuckle a bit as now some tears come to my eyes. Now that I'm saying it out loud, Ivan sounds completely ridiculous; and all these years I actually thought I did something wrong for leaving. Felix pulled away a bit, but just so he could see me better. A kind smile was on his lips, reaching up to wipe away the hot tear streaming down my cheek,

"Sounds like a piece of shit," he said with his own soft laugh, "see? Don't you feel better now? I can see it on your face, a weight lifted from your chest!" It seems like he always has my best interest at heart, and yet he can always seem to work on his own goals confidently. He's just so perfect, it almost hurts my heart to look down and see his most precious smile. I'm definitely not as confident as he is, so summoning  up the courage to kiss him was just not in my wheelhouse; but he was so cute, looking up at me like I could own the world if I wanted to even if I'm just a farmer's son. I feel a burden in my chest saying I don't deserve him, but also hearing his voice in my mind telling me that I deserve everything. Taking a soft a deep breath, summoning the most, yet small amount of courage I can muster,

I lean down and press a soft kiss to the corner of his lips.


	15. Confessions, Confidence, Care

(Felix’s POV)

He kissed me! His lips are still on mine! Well, slightly so; but still! My eyes fluttered closed on their own, my mind just going absolutely fuzzy. Although, it didn't last to long, Toris soon pulled away,

"Sorry, sorry sorry. Um," he seemed so flustered, like he had done something wrong. He must not see the grin on my face, or hear my deep sigh of bliss, or even just look into my eyes; it's obvious he doesn't have to apologize. I cup his cheek warmly in my hand to gently guide his eyes to mine so he could look at me and see nothing was wrong, 

"You did nothing wrong sweetheart~ you can kiss me again, if you'd like" I could see the worry physically leave his expression, and watched and admiration replaced it. I allowed my eyes to gently close before I felt his lips upon mine again. This time he didn't attempt to deliberately 'miss', he kissed me right on with a gentle confidence. With my head tilted lightly against the kiss, I could kiss him, like, actually kiss him. Not the soft puppy kisses from before (as much as I love those), it doesn't seem like this is headed in that direction.

Before, Toris' kisses felt like him telling me that he loves me for the first time. But this one felt like he was pouring out his love for me in this kiss. My hand moved from his cheek so that I could use my arm as a hook behind Toris neck to keep him close and our kiss tight and passionate, my body melted as I felt Toris' hands falling down my side to hold my hips in his hands. 

Now I know, and I can't help to grin at the thought, if Toris and I actually actually get together and have sex, Toris will be the one overtop of me; the thought of that definitely makes my ears hot in embarrassment. 

I don't really know wether to call this 'making out' or not, I haven't had to much experience (despite my claims), but, after a nice moment where it seemed like just the two of us in the world, Toris pulled away. I slowly open my eyes to see that Toris is just looking at me as he was catching his breath, his lips a dark peach, his eyes looking at me with a full softness and love. 

"Toris, are you alright?" I asked quietly, also catching my breath ever so slightly, "why did you stop?"

"I just wanted to tell you something"

"Hmmmm~? What is it?" I ask with a grin, feeling my heart already beating fast. If this is what I think it is, it will be the first time anyone has ever said it to me and I was sure that they meant it. My face must be turning a dark rose, I can feel the heat in my cheeks.

"I just wanted to tell you- I wanted to tell you that I think I love you, Felix" He was grinning with the largest grin as he said that, looking over my face as a large smile appears on my lips as well. Toris was so SWEET! It's like he came right out of a fairytale!!! Ahhhhh god why did you give me this perfect boy! I couldn't help but to press another quick kiss to his lips, then one on his cheek, then nose, peppering kisses all over his face until I felt he was properly rewarded for being such a perfect human being.

"I think I've fallen for you too" I mumble against his forehead, unable to hold back my smile. 

"Felix, can you perhaps, maybe, not tell my parents about this yet? I mean, I know how open you are about this kinda thing but you're my first, well, guy crush: well I guess you're not really just a crush anymore are you, heh. Look at me, I'm rambling, my mind is still going one hundred miles per hour!" I lean back against his chest as I was before, and I felt his face being buried against my hair as it was before.

"You're cu-"

"Dear! Felix! Dinners ready. Get washed up and come out to eat" I could hear Mrs Laurinaitis from beyond the other side of the door. I locked the door, right? I'm sure I did.

"Don't worry, it's locked" I whisper over at Toris, who tensed up in my arms the moment her voice was heard. 

"Alright mom, we'll be out soon" Toris called out to her, and footsteps growing more distant show her departure. Toris slowly lets go of me and sits up; a chill ran up my skin without him by my side anymore, but I know soon enough I'll be in his arms again.

"Hey, maybe you can fulfill your promise from earlier? Like, perhaps after dinner you can read me more of Hamlet?" I suggest as I sit up as well, glancing over my shoulder to him. "Or something else.. I saw the Princess Bride on your shelf, maybe that?" 

"As you wish~"


End file.
